


The Doe and the Dragon

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Miranda, F/F, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did I become this? How did I become a lady's maid to a dragon? A literal dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The evening sun had already taken refuge behind the treeline when Andrea of Ahagradia finally decided to set up camp. stopped, strapping off her backpack. At least I'm out of the forest, she thought, as she sat down, leaning against a small rock. Andy yawned, stretching and flexing her muscles, tired from a day's non-stop walking. She had already gone five days on traveler's rations. Five days without a chance to get properly cleaned up. Five days sleeping out, alone and cold, just before the onset of winter. Still she had to keep moving if she wanted to survive.

It'd been twenty years since the Beasts conquered and pillaged the earth and now traded, bought, sold, and butchered for their meat, humans were the animals.

She shivered both from the thoughts and the cold. The girl glanced upward, from the look of the twilight skies, it might begin to snow any day. A chilly wind had started to blow, and the girl got to her feet again. No way she would stay out in the open like this or she'd freeze to death.

Chocolate eyes darted around, searching, she decided to head deeper into the valley, to a place where the base of the mountain looming above her seemed almost inviting. At least there would be shelter against the wind. Jogging to keep warm, she soon arrived to her set destination, quickly finding a spot that seemed well protected, rock on three sides. The place gave her a fine view over the valley, but she failed to appreciate its beauty. Instead, her heart sank to the bottom of her chest.

The valley came to an end. The two opposing mountains grew together, completely cutting off the path she had traveled.

Cursing all the deities above, she sat down on the ground, almost sobbing with frustration. Either, she would have to climb, which would be unwise seeing how cold it was even down here, in the valley, or she would have to trace her way back, and go around the southernmost of the mountains. That might take several weeks. Growling with anger, she kicked a loose pebble of rock, watching it build up speed as it clattered down the valley.

It was then something caught her eye. Across the valley, which here had narrowed until it was only a few hundred metres wide, she thought she saw a building. It was hard to be sure. She squinted even harder and sure enough there was the outline of an enormous castle in the distance.

No matter how she strained her keen eyes, the girl could not see any details. Then again, it was back-lit now, by the setting sun. Nevertheless she decided right then and there she needed to leave and leave right then. It was something about this that made her hackles raise but just as she was about to turn and head back only to have voices stop her.

"Halt! Who goesss there!" Two enormous guards appeared from the shadows. And even in the blue gloom of twilight the girl could tell they weren't human. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she recognized their forms immediately. Hu-snakes. The cold blooded humanoids were notorious for eating and killing her kind just for their own personal pleasure.

"A human! Ccccease her!" That did it. Her legs began to work again and she was off, running into the woods at full speed. Trees, fallen logs, and bushes whipped passed in a blur still behind her Andy could hear them nearing.

Suddenly there were rough calloused hands grabbing her around the middle and jerking her into what felt like a brick wall.

"The queen shall reward usss greatly for thisss." One stated with glee and the other hissed in pleasure.

"Lemme go!" She fought fruitlessly against their iron-like grips.

"Sssilence, ape." One demanded giving her a shake for good measure before throwing her over his broad shoulders like a sack of feed.

* * *

They seemed to go on for miles and the swaying motion combine with the Hu-Snakes' natural musk was turning Andy positively green-and not in a jealous way. Her abdomen numb and vision begun to swim as bitter bile scorched the back of her throat. Oh God. Anymore of this and she was going to spew vomit all down his back.

Thankfully though it wasn't long after that thought that the trio reached a castle. Or at least Andy guessed it was from the tall tale worn vertical planks of a draw bridge that appeared followed by grey stone flooring. Corridor after dark corridor they mazed their way through the bowels of the palace until finally they arrived at some unknown destination.

The hu-snake walked in the centre and nearly threw the human down on the floor. Her unsteadiness making her look like a newborn fawn as she tried to regain both feeling and balance in her legs.

"Bow." When she hesitated a sharp kick to the back of her legs sent the girl to her knees. "Ssstay." It hissed down at her before looking into the inky darkness of them room.

"Sssoft meat for your pleasssure, Majesty," She heard the hu-snake announce. Its voice was shortly followed by the sound of its footsteps as it retreated from the room.

Wild eyed, Andy glanced around the room and drank the details in greedily. The room from what she could see was enormous. High ceilings and walls, bare of anything were all made of stone were high enough to contain an mature oak. She squinted against the gloom to see just how far the room went but the inky blackness that strangely shrouded the other side made it impossible.

* * *

Seconds of deafening silence passed and with it came the overwhelming sensation of being watched. Andrea's heart pounded as the hair on the back of her neck stood on in. Maybe she was safer in the hu-snakes arms.

A loud whooshing noise followed by a heavy thump echoed from the far side of the room startled the girl. Andrea fell backward off her knees onto her behind where she remained frozen in fear.

Cloaked within the darkness unbeknownst to the girl, reptilian-like eyes were roaming over her trembling form. The female was young, very young, just out of hatchling years if she'd have to guess. Large doe eyes stared at the vicinity of where she stood, glimmering in the candlelit with unshed saltwater as a plump bottom lip quivered. Her alabaster skin in the fire-light emanating from the bottom-floor windows, revealing to a lithe, yet trimmed body. Her feminine curves were exquisite for a human that is. The dragoness flicked her forked tongue, scenting the air-overwhelming fear laced with innocence. Delicious.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A feminine voice as smooth as finely shaved chocolate and cold as ice questioned. "A lost sheep trying to find its way back home? Or perhaps a primate that has escaped its confinement."

"I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your territory." Andrea said, trying yet failing to keep her voice steady though a traitorous tear rolled down her cheek, hesitating for a while on her chin, before it fell to the ground.

"Details of your incompetence are of no use to me, human." A scaled foot stepped out of the darkness, the onyx claws on each toe glinting menacingly in the fire's light clicked on the stone flooring."The fact remains that you are were in my territory." The creature growled as seemed to materialize out of nowhere on all fours and it was all Andy could do not to scream.

This was no hu-snake this was a dragon.

Andy'd only read and seen them in books. This one appeared to be of European descent with an enormous dinosaur-like body and horned head covered in glimmering cerulean blue scales. She couldn't see the wings clearly not and nor the long muscular tail dragging behind it but as of right now Andy could care less about all that the only thing she was concerned about was that wicked set of teeth smiling at her.

Closer and closer the dragoness approached and as she did so Andy's eyes grew larger and larger.

Seeing the horror written across the human's face the creature let out a husky low chuckle. "Are you frightened, ape?"

Mouth gaped open and eyes widened to epic proportions, Andrea merely nodded.

Another spine chilling laugh and the dragoness lowered her massive head until her muzzle was merely an inch away from the human's face, her slitted sapphire eyes seemingly peering into Andy's soul. "As you should be." The dragoness suddenly leaned in closer and sniffed the crook of the young woman's neck, her hot breath bathing the moonlit skin in heated puffs making Andy shiver. "You smell simply divine." She pressed her muzzle into the girl's skin as she inhaled deeply before pulling back. "I wonder," The dragoness leveled her snout to Andy's ear. "does your flesh taste as it smells or is it of," Her forked tongue flickered out to barely brush heated skin. "A different flavor."

"Please." Andy whimpered.

And much to her relief the dragoness leaned back. "Oh do calm yourself. I'm not planning to eat you." The human relaxed just a tad only to tense back up when it was followed by a, "Yet."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Exhaustion, cold and hunger conspiring to make her even more pathetic, Andy curled into herself and whimpered. The last time she'd been this frightened was when an army of hu-snakes invaded her town.

"Oh do calm yourself. The last thing I need is a sniveling little human staining my floor with her tears." The dragoness chided coolly.

Andy didn't listen merely sobbed harder causing the beast to cringe.

"Oh for the love of Draco, shall I take on a more how do you say friendly appearance then?"

Before the human girl could answer the dragoness was already beginning to raise up on two powerful hind legs. Andy stood there mouth agape and eyes wide watching. The entire process seemingly going on forever as a thick long neck and muscular legs languidly straightened out to their full length and the curved back popped into a more aligned place.

Yet despite how long it took the position didn't last long; for it was not even a candle flicker later that the dragoness began to morph.

Her enormous body shrank, the forelegs turning out to be two thin arms, each ending with a clawed, four-fingered hand as did her legs. The round abdomen decreased to a more human-like shape capped off with two mounds that vaguely resembled breasts though lacked nipples.

Wide horizontal scales of ivory lined up from just underneath chin the down her front to in between her legs where in no doubt went the length of her tail. Along her face and back the color remained the same when in full dragon form. The head had shrank as well but still retained its dragoness shape yet the spikes were all but gone, replaced by a snowy white mane that flowed down her back. Through the silken strands, however, a pair of smooth horns curved backwards.

Large sapphire eyes with slitted pupils regarded the human with something akin to boredom. "Well?"

Andy jumped and nearly squealed.

"Is this more acceptable?" Through large front canines, a forked tongue flickered out testing the air.

No, it was worse. So much more freaking worse. Andy wanted to scream in terror, but found herself giving a stiff nod.

A reptilian smirk. Of course the dragoness knew her new appearance was anything but, yet it was oh so entertaining just watching this little human squirm. "Good. Now get up and come." She commanded as she turned her immense body around and begun walk away. Seeing no other option but to obey, Andy scrambled to her feet and strode behind her, ever mindful of the long spiked tail dragging the ground. She stared at the muscular back, large wings, and tail with wide eyes, Andy couldn't stop her mind from conjuring up all sorts of horrific scenarios all ending in her own gruesome death. Will she be eaten alive or would she be granted the small misery of death before consumption?

Thankfully or unfortunately though the trek was a small one which ended at the far side of the enormous room. The light here was nearly nonexistent and if it were not for a sliver of moonlight, Andy would have been blind. Her pulse quickened and sweat prickled at her temples. This was it, this is how she was going to die. Dragged into the darkness and eaten alive by a monster.

Suddenly though those dark thoughts were cut off at the quick by the dragoness' voice. "Well, shall we have some light." A blue flame roared from the creature's maw to the fireplace where it illuminated and seemed to consume the stone for a moment before dying out when those monstrous jaws clamped shut, leaving behind a roaring fire.

* * *

Now with the newly acquired light Andy could actually see the full extend of her captor. The dragoness' face, although, far from being human had a sort of regal quality to it and much to her surprise also had feminine characteristics. Which was from what she read was extremely odd because without their difference in voices or size(in certain breeds) one usually could not differentiate the sexes merely by glancing at them. Females had no need for breasts and the males kept their genitally safely tucked away in a hidden sheath so they were both shaped alike, smooth yet muscular. But this one had a sort of aura about her that screamed female.

"Tell me, ape, do you always stare death in the face?"

Startled, Andy managed to tear her eyes away. "S-sorry, I um I didn't mean to stare at you. It's just... just that I've never seen a dragon before. Not this close."

"Ah yes, your kind has always found mine rather... _intriguing_ for some reason. Perhaps it was our hide that made good armor or our skulls that looked oh so beautiful hung over a fireplace." The dragon replied bitterly, her tone holding many dark secrets as she turned to the girl and stared.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Andy sputtered out absentmindedly.

The dragoness tilted her head to the side in a puppy-dog fashion that was anything but cute."Whatever for?"

Good question, why did she feel the need to apologize. After all she'd never killed a dragon. Hell, she couldn't even kill a rabbit for food without crying much less killing something such as this. "I'm..I'm sorry?" She repeated inwardly cringing.

Sapphires merely stared at her in mild disgust. "You really are a pathetic little thing, aren't you?"

Despite being scared out of her mind Andy felt her hackles raise for a different reason. "You know just because I'm scared of you doesn't mean I'm pathetic. I mean you're a freaking dragon for God's sake what the hell do you expect me to?"

An intense moment of silence and Andy was seriously rethinking the whole opening your mouth thing.

"Ah now there's that flame." The dragoness grinned toothy then went back serious. "Come closer before you perish from either the cold or the hu-snakes appetite."

Andy hesitantly walked closer and stood beside her captor. Her size though not nearly as large as her full dragon form was still enormous compared to Andrea's and towered over mere five foot nine frame causing the girl to immediately become nervous.

"Fire," The dragoness rumbled causing the girl to jump."Is so unbelievably beautiful yet so very deadly to touch. It beckons with it's tempting dance only to burn you in retribution if touched. Well, it does to your kind it is. Mine, however, are born within the glowing embers and our first breath consists of a flames that is the highest temperature." She opened her mouth and something cerulean flickered inside then quickly closed her jaws before it escaped. "The life giving blue flame."

Despite her fear, Andy listened and drank in the information greedily. Dragon's were born(hatched?)in the hottest part of a fire which was well, the blue flame. On one hand, she couldn't say that it was a surprise. On the other, this new little tidbit opened up an entire new well of questions. Like, how did the hatchling survive such extremes? How long did they stay inside the fire for? And more importantly where on earth does it keep such an extreme temperature steadily? Maybe from where ever the dragoness came from there were spot, but here she would have to search. Andy fell into a sea of deep thoughts slowly losing focus of her surroundings.

In front of her the flames glowed bright reddish orange as they devoured the logs ravenously causing them to crackle in agony. Beside the girl, slowly, blissfully being warmed by the fire the dragoness let out a deep contented sigh that almost sounded like a large cat's purr. She had nothing to fear from this little mouse.

* * *

It took quite a long while for Andy to get up enough nerve to actually speak and the question that came out of her mouth was one that was burning her more the the dragon's fire every could. "Why..why are you keeping me?"

"You are to become my maid of sorts." The dragoness declared as her eyes remained on the flames and Andy's heart dropped.

A maid. The human's face shown her mixed feelings of curiousness, fear, and confusion."Your maid?"

"Yes," She hissed then went on to further explain. "Why my hu-snakes may be excellent at war they are horrible at grooming and nurturing." Honest to the Gods, she really did not give a Rodentsapien's behind whether or not the lowly human knew of her purpose.

"Oh," Andy breathed her mouth unwilling to form any more words as her mind raced to process just what that title meant. A picture of herself came to mind, sweeping up the charred corpses of what was hopefully animals as her mistress sat in shadows watching with a look not unlike that of the cat that ate the cannery. Andy shuddered in disgust and dread.

Curious of the silence, the dragoness turned her large head toward the human and immediately noted the paleness and the watery eyes. "And the egg has finally dropped I see." A deep chuckle vibrated the room.

"So what-what are my umm duties?"

"Whatever I tell you to." She replied coolly, voice laced with a hidden warning. You will do what I say or else.

The brunette visibly gulped.

A thick heavy silence cloaked them before humanoid finally spoke again with a heavy sigh. "I grow restless." She turned her head toward the only window and peered longingly at it. "And hungry...My kind aren't meant to stand idly by at these hours."

Nocturnal. Andy mentally jotted down. Great.

"I must hunt. Come, I have a room for you." The dragoness stated before turning her immense body around and making her way to the exit.

"Wait," Andy took a couple of fast steps towards the beast."What..what's your name?"

The dragoness didn't turn but her low deep voice sounded. "My name is too long and difficult for a mere human to pronounce but if you feel you must call me something you may call me Mistress or simply Miranda."

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the wait. Since my nephew(3yrs old/cancer) died my mind's been foggy here lately. Oh and if you're worried about Miranda's appearance those two are not her only forms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, short but ah well the next one I promise will be longer. Enjoy. Also I just want to rant a bit about something. Someone has been harassing me on fanfiction flaming my DWP story Another Love Grows Cold every single day and usually flames don't upset me but I've always held the DWP fandom high up there because of you all's kindness and intelligence. But this person is ruining it. They said if I can't take the criticism I should just delete it but this is not criticism this is vicious attacks on my works.


End file.
